Yukimura Sanada
Yukimura Sanada '(真田 幸村) was one of the first to be introduced as a playable character in ''Samurai Warriors. He is commonly seen fighting alongside the Takeda and Toyotomi, alongside Kunoichi. His weapon for the series is a spear. Role in the Series In Samurai Warriors, Yukimura Sanada is a heroic, brave and loyal general who served under Shingen Takeda of the Takeda clan. In his upper story he is fighting for Shingen's son Katsuyori Takeda at Nagashino, after the letter's death at Mikatagahara. After the Takeda are destroyed and Nobunaga Oda dead, Ieyasu Tokugawa attacks Yukimura's hometown at Ueda. After he and his father's verge victorious at Ueda, Yukimura participates in the Siege of Osaka Castle fighting alongside the Toyotomi. Yukimura tries to convince Hideyori Toyotomi to fight outside the castle for morale support, but it was all for nought. Yukimura seeing nothing left to lose, charges straight to the Tokugawa's main camp and die bravely. In his lower path, Yukimura succeeds in defending Shingen from certain death, thus the letter lives. During the rest of the journey, Yukimura continues to serve Shingen loyally in his campaigns against the Oda and Uesugi. In Samurai Warriors 2, Yukimura appeares as one of the surviving samurai at Nagashino. Before having to face another round of Oda gunfire, he is saved by Keiji Maeda. Once rescued Yukimura and Keiji help Katsuyori Takeda retreat from the battlefield. After Nagashino, left without a reason to fight he joins the Toyotomi army at Odawara, where he defriends Kanetsugu Naoe and Mitsunari Ishida. The trio form a bond together and swore to fight alongside each other for honour and friendship. After Hideyoshi Toyotomi's death, Ieyasu rebels against the Toyotomi and serrounds Mitsunari at Nijo castle. Yukimura alongside Kanetsugu rush to Mitsunari's aid. During the events of Sekigahara, Yukimura alongside his father Masayuki Sanada holds off Ieyasu's reinforcements, led by Hidetada Tokugawa from reaching Sekigahara, although his efferts were for not, as Mitsunari lost the battle and dissapeared forever. Yukimura then participates in the Siege of Osaka castle were he fights his long-time friend Kanetsugu Naoe. After the two face each other they, re-unite together and Kanetsugu helps out the Toyotomi verge victorious on the Tokugawa army. In his Dream stage, Yukimura arrives at Sekigahara, just as the Western army was about to get routed. With Yukimura's efforts, he manages to turn the tide's of the battle around and the Western army verges victorious at Sekigahara, whilst Mitsunari gets to live. In Samurai Warriors 3, Yukimura is a serious-minded and upstanding young warrior. Keenly aware of his duties as a samurai. Like previous titles, Yukimura is serving under Shingen Takeda, only that Sakon Shima is also under the Takeda ranks. Impressed with Tadakatsu's skill at Mikatagahara, Sakon and Yukimura experience the power of Ieyasu Tokugawa's army, even when they seem at a huge disadvantage. After the death of Shingen Takeda, the Takeda collapses and Yukimura is left in his own clan, in his hometown at Ueda. After Nobunaga Oda's death, Ieyasu Tokugawa alongside Ujiyasu Hōjō, invade's Ueda, The Sanada cland sends out an open plea for help against the attack, in which Kanetsugu Naoe, Keiji Maeda, Magoichi Saika and Masamune Date answer. During the invasion, Yukimura once again encounter's Tadakatsu's daughter, Ina in which Masayuki Sanada is impressed by. Ieyasu is also equally impressed at the Sanada's resistance, therefore after the battle Ieyasu arranges a marriage between Ina and Yukimura's brother, Nobuyuki Sanada. Years after Hideyoshi Toyotomi rises into power, Yukimura alongside Ina, participate in the siege of Oshi Castle to finish off Hideyoshi last threat, the Hōjō clan. Here Yukimura admire's Ina's desire to fight on the front lines. When Sekigahara fast aproached, Nobuyuki sides with the Eastern army, whilst Yukimura and their father Masayuki fight for the Western army in order to ensure the clan's survival. During the campaign Yukimura and Masayuki lay siege to Numata castle, in which Ina and Nobuyuki are defending. with Masayuki's intelect, the duo manage to take the castle only to recieve a report that Mitsunari Ishida lost the battle of Sekigahara. Later on Yukimura is sparred from execution, but only by Ina and Tadakatsu's plea. Yukimura later fights once more, alongside the Toyotomi in the final battle of Osaka, where Yukimura faced Ina once more. Realising he is fighting a losing battle, Yukimura charges straight at Ieyasu only to be stopped by Ina. Whilst Yukimura whishes Ina for her to take care of herself, he thrusts her aside at charges straight to a certain death. Character Information Voice actors *David Berón - Samurai Warriors (English) *Leroy Simon Bean - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) Quotes See also Yukimura Sanada/Quotes Titles Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors 2 '''Level 1 - 10: Warrior in Red Level 11 - 20: Sanada's Hope Level 21 - 30: Crimson Samurai Level 31 - 40: Raging Inferno Level 41 - 49: Mightiest Hero Level 50 - 69: Immortal Legend Level 70: History's Brightest History Yukimura was one of Masayuki Sanada's sons.Yukimura's proper name was Nobushige named after Nobushige Takeda Shingen's Younger brother then was changed to Yukimura after Masa''yuki'' Sanada and Tsuna''mura'' Date. Yukimura was taken prisoner to the Toyotomi to prove Masayuki's loyalty to the Toyotomi. Although a prisoner Hideyoshi treated Yukimura with extreme care and hospitality.Yukimura participated in the battle of Odawara castle against the Hojo clan. {C After Hideyoshi's death Yukimura and his father Masayuki sided with Mitsunari Ishida. He defended Ueda castle against Hidetada Tokugawa. With such a small force the Sanada gained victory and Hidetada never showed up at the battle of Sekigahara but Mitsunari lost the battle and the Tokugawa won the battle. Yukimura died at Osaka castle defending Hideyori Toyotomi. He performed well in the battle, good enough to defeat Masamune Date's army. It is said that Yukimura bravely charged into the Tokugawa main camp which was heavily guarded but Yukimura died of exhaustion and many wounds. Gallery Yukimura Sanada 3.jpg|Samurai Warriors Artwork Yukimura Sanada 4.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Artwork Yukimura Sanada.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Artwork Yukimura Sanada SW4 Artwork.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Artwork Yukimura_Sanada_render.jpg|Samurai Warriors Render Yukimura sanada.png|Samurai Warriors 2 Render Yumimura Sanada.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Render Yukimura Sanada SW4Render.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Render Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Characters